game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Rebellion
Rebellion is a FPS/RTS game to be released for the PS4, Xbox One, and PC, as well as the Inno-System in 2015. The game was announced at E3 2014 by I.I. President and CEO Trey Paul. The game is set in an alternate timeline, in which the United States is thrown into a second Civil War. It’s based on the fanon universe of the Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 Paradox mod, which was cancelled after five years into development. Version Exclusives *PS4: The Playstation 4 version has AR support built-in, should you wish to use it. A special black camo for guns is available in multiplayer. The camo has the face button symbols commonly seen on Playstation products on it as well. (X, Circle, Square, and Triangle.) *Xbox One: Voice commands for the Kinect have been built in for the Xbox One, such as “Flank Right!” or “Cover Me!” Like the PS4, the Xbox One has a special gun camo in Multiplayer. Instead of the solid black, however, the gun camo is a matrix-themed green color, with the iconic Xbox logo gracing the side of the weapon. *PC: PC has the best graphics, of course. To be fair, the PC version does have mod support built-in to the game, like Call of Duty: World at War. *Inno-System: Rebellion’s ‘home’ system is integrated much better than it’s home console rivals, due to the Inno-Controller’s slide out mousepad for RTS mode. SinglePlayer Campaign It’s 1969. The U.S. president has just been killed by order of NATO and the United Nations. Both of which are more prevalent in this timeline. From the eyes of a man living in Dallas that goes by the name of Danny Reese, the nation takes a very swift downward spiral, with riots in the streets. After staring at the TV for a few more moments, Reese is interrupted by a knock at his apartment door. The neighbor exchanges a few friendly words with Reese before tossing him an AR-15 rifle and saying, “Who do they think we are?” Questioning the thought, he learns from his neighbor that NATO and the U.N. had agreed on appointing one of their own officials as president until the nation’s crisis was resolved. Reese, although feeling confused of where to stand in the whole issue, is asked to help ambush a NATO convoy passing through their street. Agreeing to assist, Reese takes aim from his own apartment window. After a few moments of silence, fire breaks out from both sides of the street’s apartments, completely obliterating the convoy. This leads to a rapid response of NATO reinforcements, in which Reese is barely able to escape from, jumping onto a van with several other men. View shifts into a somewhat emotional mission, in which you assume the control of a woman, but is unnamed throughout the mission itself. She’s on the edge of a ranch when you first take control of her, walking back to her farmhouse. It’s then that peacekeeping forces of NATO arrive, setting the farmhouse aflame. In a panic, she retreats to the barn and hides in the upper loft. She pulls a revolver from her holster and waits in anticipation of someone walking to the barn. A peacekeeper does end up walking in slowly. The girl aimed her revolver and shot, but unfortunately, it was not her day. Realizing she had no bullets, she kept her breathing steady and waited for the soldier to pass. After they had gone, the girl sobbed sadly as she climbed back down to the grown floor of the barn. The barn itself caught on fire at that moment, and she had to make her quick escape. Right after, the screen cuts to black and the mission ends. The game cuts back to Reese a few months after the ambush in Dallas. A band of rebels are together on the back of a tank, riding to what they call “The Boneyard”. George, one of the rebels riding with Reese, explains that “The Boneyard” was where the American government left out-of-use military equipment that was way past it’s time. Examples being the “Beagle” tanks, he mentions, which were used in World War II. About halfway along the route, the group of rebels is rushed by several U.N. helicopters, who shout at them through speakers to “drop their weapons and desist”. Of course, Reese fought his way free, and made it to “The Boneyard” with the remaining men. (To be continued later. Suggestions for where the story goes?) Deck of 52 Selecting “Deck of 52” from the main menu brings you to a selection screen with many cards upon it, 52 in all. All 52 cards are a different bounty hunting mission for each. Completing the bounty will earn in-game funds to be used however you please in the Multiplayer mode, customization wise. $100, 000 can even get you the future DLC for the game itself. Each suit of cards represents a different type of official. Hearts: NATO Politicians and Personnel Clubs: United Nations Military Personnel Spades: United Nations Politicians and Personnel Diamonds: NATO Military Personnel Faction Dossier Who are the Confederates? *The Confederates are a rag-tag assortment of Americans who are mad as hell about foreign interventions into American politics and just won't take it anymore. *If the U.N. and NATO are the Establishment, the Confederates are the Anti-Establishment. They define themselves by resistance and revolution, by what they aren't rather than by what they are. And what they aren't is the U.N. or NATO. *The Confederates do not have a single identity. They are a collection of different groups with widely different goals temporarily united by a mutual intolerance of foreign meddling. *Generally, everyone who was angry about something or other in the late 60s in America would be a part of the Confederates; hippies to militia, pro-war to anti-war, democrats and republicans. *They take some inspiration from the real-life Occupy Wall Street movement in this iteration of them. Multiplayer Multiplayer plays similar to the single player, but is much different. (Besides the fact you’re playing with other humans.) You spawn in a base for the Confederates or the Allied Forces. Based on the game mode, your goal is to attack the enemy and destroy whatever the target may be unless told otherwise. It’s up to the team itself to run the base at the same time, although a few vehicles will operate on their own pace, such as resource collectors. When spawning in, you’ll have to choose a class. Better classes require better performance on the battlefield. Only the top performer of the team can get access to the commando unit. Outside of matches, you can customize things when you get them, such as guns and other features. You can customize the camo on your guns and the symbols that will be shown on them in a match. In the customization menu, it’s also where you choose where to play as a male or female character. You can switch between both genders freely. You can also buy add ons and attachments for the guns of the many classes for the Confederates and U.N./NATO. Weapons (Confederates) Pistols: *Colt Single-Action *MK23 *Hushmaster Revolver *Tracer Gun Rifles: *Springfield *Rangemaster Sub Machine Guns: *Thompson *“Jimmy Cricket” Carbine Light Machine Guns: *M2 Browning *WZ. 42 Shotguns: *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Sawed-Off Shotgun *Model 1887 *Trench Gun Explosives: *EX-41 Grenade Launcher *M143 SAM Launcher *Liberator Mortar *Ticonderoga Mortar *Demo Charge (From WWII) Trivia *This page itself is dedicated to the Paradox mod. I wish them the best in their own indie game, BloodCrusher II. Paradox was ambitious, but the engine it was worked on with was not that compelling to allow them to work. --Crystar800 (talk) 15:58, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Innovations-Incorporated Category:Games